


Тайм-аут

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Тео и Лиам сделали передышку в бесконечной борьбе с нечистью.





	Тайм-аут

**Author's Note:**

> Эмм, все началось с моего масла для ванны Glückliche Auszeit, что в переводе означает "Счастливый тайм-аут", а дальше как-то само...
> 
> И да, это пропущенная сцена из финальной серии. Не понимаю, почему ее забыли снять.:D

Лиам перевернулся, кажется, в сотый раз. Тео раздраженно фыркнул, надеясь, что Лиам это услышит. Но тот снова принялся возиться, словно жук, угодивший в песок. Нет, серьезно, и это Лиам подразумевал под словом «выспаться»? Перед глазами вновь всплыла сцена после спасения города. Когда все разбредались по домам, а Тео остался сидеть на месте, прикидывая, куда направить свой пикап теперь, когда все было кончено. «Тебе что, некуда пойти?», спросил его тогда Лиам. Тео развел руками, мол, как видишь. Он помнил сомневающееся лицо Лиама и его нервно бегающий взгляд. «Так ты живешь в машине?» Получив кивок, Лиам смешно мялся на месте, а потом нарочито небрежно предложил: «Почему бы тебе не пожить у меня? Ну, хотя бы выспаться на нормальной кровати…» Наверно, Тео был похож на бродячего пса, которого человек слишком часто трепал по загривку и тот успел к нему привязаться. Будь у него тогда хвост, Тео бы им наверняка завилял. Но он просто растянул губы в улыбке и благодарно кивнул.

Однако вместо нормальной кровати его ждал всего лишь спальный мешок с разноцветными динозавриками, видимо оставшийся со времен скаутских походов. А вместо тишины, способствующей хорошему сну, — ужасно шумный Лиам. Еще несколько минут возни, и Тео вытащил из-под головы свою подушку и швырнул ее на кровать.

— Ты чего?! — возмутился Лиам, мигом подскочив на месте.

— Если не затихнешь, то я лучше вернусь в машину, — выпалил Тео.

Лиам вернул ему подушку сильным броском, а потом неуверенно пробормотал:

— Прости. Это все так странно.

Тео понял, что в ближайшее время спать они не лягут. Он покрутил подушку в руках и ловко заложил ее под голову, с сожалением отмечая ее мягкость. Сейчас бы просто зарыться в нее лицом и отрубиться. Но там наверху, на кровати Лиам был полон тревог. А значит, Тео должен был его хотя бы выслушать.

— Что именно?

— Да все, — выдохнул Лиам и опрокинулся назад на постель. — Я имею в виду, все меняется. Все уезжают. На этот раз по-настоящему. Стайлз, Скотт, Малия, Лидия… Ты.

Тео почувствовал, как во рту прибавилось слюны, и поспешил ее проглотить. Наверно, грустные нотки в голосе ему послышались.

— Но остаются Пэрриш, Кори и Мэйсон, — возразил он. — И ты. Или ты боишься ответственности?

— Я не альфа, — сокрушенно произнес Лиам. — Но у меня складывается ощущение, что все от меня ждут, что я стану лидером.

— Никто ничего от тебя не ждет, — возразил Тео, понимая, что скорее всего сейчас врет. Откуда ему, в самом деле, знать, кто и что ждет от Лиама? Но желание успокоить взяло верх. — Просто у тебя неплохо получается.

— Правда? — удивился Лиам.

— Конечно! — подбодрил его Тео, а потом осторожно спросил: — Почему ты решил, что я уеду?

— А разве нет? — с напускным равнодушием сказал Лиам. — Ты уже уехал однажды. Здесь тебя ничего не держит.

Это было внезапно. Тео прекрасно чуял его ложь, под которой скрывались досада и обида. Сейчас бы Лиаму врезать хорошенько, чтобы не страдал ерундой. Они все чудом спаслись и выжили! И явно не для того, чтобы предаваться грустным мыслям. Мысль о рукоприкладстве показалась слишком заманчивой, поэтому Тео поспешил ее остановить. Вместо этого он вылез из спальника и забрался к Лиаму на кровать.

— Там слишком жестко, — объяснил ему Тео свое перемещение.

Вторжение в личное пространство всегда сбивает с толку. На это и был расчет. Тео прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что теперь Лиам успокоится и заснет. Но не тут-то было! Теперь сон не шел и к Тео. Он попытался устроиться поудобнее, пару раз перевернувшись с боку на бок. И вдруг его осенило. Вот оно… То самое, зачем Тео сейчас в этом доме. Он нервно сглотнул и откатился на самый край кровати. Он слышал стук собственного сердца, словно его подключили к навороченной аудиосистеме и выкрутили звук на максимум. И в тон ему билось сердце Лиама. Тео с силой зажмурился, стараясь успокоиться. Тщетно.

Все дело в них самих. Они как-то незаметно друг для друга сблизились. По крайней мере, так считал Тео. Если в этом городе и был человек, которому не наплевать на Тео — это точно Лиам. А Тео уже давно было не наплевать на Лиама. С тех самых пор, как тот застрелил Всадника, с которым бился Тео. Это был первый раз, когда для него сделали что-то хорошее просто так. И так случилось, что все последующие хорошие поступки для него просто так совершал тоже Лиам. Если для остальных людей это в порядке вещей, то для Тео это был целый мировой переворот.

Он распахнул глаза. Лиам лежал совсем рядом. Протяни руку и вот он, Лиам. Раньше они просто дрались — друг с другом или плечо к плечу. А теперь Лиам впустил его в свой быт. И даже больше — в постель. Наверно, еще год назад Тео бы воспользовался этим приглашением в личных интересах. Но сейчас все изменилось. Он чувствовал себя неловко. Слишком большим и неуклюжим. Руки и ноги казались лишними, их точно надо было куда-то деть. Куда их девают, когда спят? Тео представил, что складывает их в ящик комода и нервно засмеялся.

— Что такое? — спросил Лиам.

— Ничего.

— Тогда спи.

Они снова погрузились в шумное биение собственных сердец. Тео больше не мог делать вид, что не замечает этого.

— Мне непривычно, — признался он. — Все это. И ты тоже.

— В каком смысле? — напрягся Лиам.

Тео похлопал по одеялу:

— В этом.

— Тоже мне проблема, — хмыкнул Лиам и встал из постели. — Посплю на полу.

Он обошел кровать и хотел было уже забраться в свой старый спальник, но Тео схватил его за руку.

— Не дури, — сказал он, утягивая Лиама назад в постель. Тео подвинулся на то место, где Лиам лежал прежде. Простынь и подушка все еще хранили его тепло. Хранили и теперь согревали этим теплом Тео.

Тео отпустил руку Лиама, когда тот улегся. Повисло напряженное молчание, которое разрушил нервный смешок Лиама.

— Не пойми неправильно, но от тебя, наконец, нормально пахнет.

Тео и не обиделся. Жизнь в бегах не способствует частым водным процедурам. Только в доме у Лиама Тео впервые за долгое время принял не торопливый душ, а настоящую ванну. Даже пену налил из пузырька с надписью «Счастливый тайм-аут». Тео понравилось название, которое очень подходило к тому, что сейчас творилось в его собственной жизни. Он словно завис между прошлым и будущим. Эдакая передышка. Безмятежная, спокойная и, пожалуй, что счастливая.

— У тебя слишком много гелей и пены. Как у девчонки, — тут же нашелся Тео, но Лиам пропустил шпильку мимо ушей.

— Я люблю хорошие запахи, — спокойно ответил он. — Особенно с тех пор, как обратился — обоняние усилилось.

— Ну, ты тоже приятно пахнешь, — не нашел ничего лучше сказать Тео.

Они снова замолчали. Этот глупый разговор был на уровне десятилеток. Наивных, не нюхавших пороху десятилеток, а не двух потрепанных жизнью сверхъестественных хищников. Видимо, Лиам думал о том же — Тео чувствовал его напряжение. Как бы все это ни выглядело, они были здесь по единственной причине. И теперь понимали это оба.

— Мы, правда, должны говорить об этом? — несчастным голосом спросил Лиам. — Мы разве не можем просто?..

Он не договорил. Тео бы поспорил, что еще и покраснел. Потому что его собственные щеки запылали, а в горле резко пересохло. И где-то внутри Тео веселился ото всей этой ситуации: весь такой правильный Лиам притащил домой никому ненужную химеру, чтобы трахнуть безо всяких лишних разговоров. И Тео, конечно, был не против. Хотя смутно догадывался, что после его могут вышвырнуть обратно на улицу. Но одно дело скитаться по стране просто так, а другое — имея в памяти неплохую ночь.

Тео облизал губы. Ему стало интересно, что предпримет Лиам. Но того, кажется, вовсе сковал страх. Он лежал неподвижно и таращился в потолок. Видимо, на этом вся его храбрость исчерпалась. Тео не хотел все так оставлять. Он придвинулся ближе и уткнулся носом Лиаму в висок, прямо в растрепанные и еще слегка влажные после душа волосы. Лиам вздрогнул. С его губ сорвался отрывистый вздох. Тео подавил желание смять его целиком в объятиях. Он осторожно дотронулся рукой до плеча Лиама и неспешно провел ею вниз и вверх. Но Лиам по-прежнему лежал, как истукан. И хоть Тео и чувствовал его возбуждение, все же решил уточнить:

— Ты ведь это имел в виду?

Лиам напряженно кивнул и повернул к нему свое лицо. Он тяжело дышал и смотрел Тео прямо в глаза. Теперь в них появилась полная уверенность. Он резко приподнялся и прижался к Тео всем телом.

— Если я не сделаю этого сейчас, то никогда не сделаю, — прошептал Лиам с улыбкой и тут же приник к губам Тео. Это ощущалось чем-то естественным. Словно все их знакомство вело к этому самому моменту, когда Лиам яростно ворочал своим языком во рту Тео.

Тео огладил его спину, задержался ладонью на ягодице, а потом подхватил ногу за бедро, закидывая ее на себя. Теперь Лиам стал еще ближе, а сам Тео оказался им практически обвит. Желание стало невыносимо болезненным. Они исступленно терлись друг о друга сквозь белье, вырывая тихие стоны. Шарили руками по телам друг друга, целовали шеи, щеки, губы — везде, куда могли дотянуться. Только сейчас окончательно Тео понял, отчего людям так срывает крышу от секса.

Сам он никогда им не занимался, пусть и охотно использовал соблазнение в своих целях. Так вышло, что раньше Тео секс и не был нужен, в те дни в его душе бушевали иные страсти. Это стало нужно позже, когда его жизнь изменилась. Когда изменился сам Тео. Когда появился кто-то, вызывающий желание. Тео на миг стало обидно, что в этом у него нет преимуществ и хоть какого-то опыта. Он сокрушенно подумал о том, как умудрился дожить до своих лет, ни разу ни с кем даже не попробовав.

Лиам впился зубами в его шею и провел языком на месте укуса. Тео вмиг забыл, о чем думал мгновением раньше. Он поддел футболку Лиама и помог от нее избавиться, а Лиам нетерпеливо стянул майку с Тео. Они прижались друг другу грудью, обнаженными плечами, и Тео с трудом подавил звериное рычание, рвущееся изнутри. Он спустился ладонью по торсу Лиама, пробрался пальцами под его боксеры и начал неспешно поглаживать кожу. Лиам всхлипнул, впрочем тут же прижимаясь сильнее. Приободренный Тео коснулся его промежности, задев нежную кожу. Лиам рвано выдохнул:

— Боже…

«Всего лишь я», — подумал Тео с улыбкой. Ему хотелось увидеть и услышать больше. И почувствовать. Он повалил Лиама на спину и сдернул с него белье. На секунду он замер, неуверенно рассматривая теперь полностью раздетого Лиама. Он никогда этого не делал, ему никогда этого не делали. Но сейчас его вели собственные желания и инстинкты. Тео нагнулся и пару раз поцеловал Лиама в бедро, а после провел языком по его возбужденному члену. Непривычный странный вкус не вызвал отвращения, и открыв рот, Тео вобрал его полностью. Лиам охнул, дернувшись вверх, отчего Тео едва не поперхнулся. Он удержал Лиама на месте, схватив за бедра и сжав их пальцами, и продолжил начатое.

Он просто делал то, что могло бы быть приятным ему самому. Водил языком, посасывал, иногда ослаблял хватку и ласкал подушечками пальцев внутреннюю сторону бедер, забираясь чуть выше и нежно поглаживая мошонку. Звуки, которые при этом издавал Лиам, были прекрасны: он стонал, всхлипывал, хватал ртом воздух. Он даже запустил пальцы Тео в волосы и несильно натягивал их у корней, вынуждая своего обладателя работать языком с еще большим азартом.

Наконец, Лиам в его руках задрожал. Он задрал голову, с его губ сорвался короткий стон, а рука почти больно сжала волосы Тео. Рот наполнило терпкое семя. Не задумываясь, Тео сделал глоток и вытер рот ладонью. Он медленно поднялся наверх, пару раз задевая губами разгоряченную кожу. Расслабленный Лиам улыбался, как ошалелый. Он притянул Тео к себе, обнял и поцеловал — долго и вдумчиво. А потом уткнулся ему в шею и просто лежал какое-то время, приходя в чувство. Тео слушал его бешеное сердцебиение с некоей гордостью.

Вдруг Лиам встрепенулся. Он приник губами к шее Тео, снова слегка ее покусывая. Напряжение в паху стало болезненным, и Тео страдальчески выдохнул. Наверно, Лиам прочел его мысли, потому что в одно мгновение оказался сверху. Нависнув над ним, Лиам сжал его запястья, отвел руки в стороны и прижал к кровати. Тео почувствовал себя пригвозжденным к картонке мотыльком. Или позволил себе им быть? Лиам смотрел на него глазами голодного зверя. С жадностью и похотью, словно не он кончил пять минут назад.

Лиам неспешно опустился, и Тео снова ощутил его губы на своей шее, а потом на груди. Лиам выпустил его запястья и провел языком по одному соску, обхватил его губами и снова пустил в ход язык. Тео едва не заскулил. Он зажмурился и выгнулся в пояснице, отчаянно желая продолжения. Тогда Лиам продолжил свой путь вниз. Сердце Тео пропустило удар, когда Лиам накрыл его член своим горячим ртом. Почти задохнувшись от новых ощущений, не похожих ни на что в этом мире, он машинально двинул бедрами вверх, и Лиам впился в них пальцами, не давая двигаться. Он действовал так же неумело, но уверенно, как и сам Тео ранее. Но Тео просто плавился от его ласк. Он гладил сильные руки с упругими мышцами, удерживающие его на месте. Легкие будто перестали качать кислород, отчего Тео не мог нормально дышать, вырывая какие-то клочки воздуха из пространства. Все его чувства, все его ощущения были сосредоточены на проворном языке, дающем немыслимое прежде наслаждение.

Движения стали быстрее и ритмичнее. Вдруг Тео громко вскрикнул и несколько раз дернулся вперед, изливаясь Лиаму в рот. На миг все потемнело, в ушах приятно зашумело, а по телу растеклась сладкая истома. Тео уставился в потолок, собирая по крупицам разбитое несколько мгновений назад сознание. Он был готов одновременно плакать и смеяться, как полный идиот. А Лиам все еще покрывал легкими успокаивающими поцелуями низ живота. Сквозь пелену шума, Тео услышал его голос:

— Это было похоже на твой первый раз.

Наверно, нормальные парни такого смущаются. Наверно, в иной ситуации смутился бы и Тео. Личная, интимная тема, как-никак. Но перед Лиамом это было бы глупо. Да этот парень видел, как его утягивает в ад собственная мертвая сестра! Есть ли что-то более стыдное?

— Так и есть, — просто ответил Тео, опуская руку вниз и взъерошивая Лиаму волосы. Тот задумчиво провел пальцами по коже Тео, стирая остатки собственной слюны, а потом неторопливо поднялся и улегся на подушку.

— Если тебя утешит, то с тобой у меня такое тоже впервые, — сказал он и, подумав немного, с улыбкой добавил: — Кроме того, что в четырнадцать я был влюблен в своего капитана, а пару месяцев назад как-то дрочил на Кори.

Тео рассмеялся, представив это. Кори, надо же! «А на меня?», — хотел было спросить он, но передумал. В уголке губ Лиама еще белела небольшая капля, этого было достаточно. Словно прочитав его мысли, Лиам вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Он лениво потянулся, устремляя взгляд в потолок. Они молчали, хотя Тео съедало желание говорить-говорить-говорить. Наверно, дело в выбросе гормонов. Чем еще объяснить учащенное сердцебиение и излишнюю бодрость? Тео повернулся на бок и притянул Лиама к себе, вынуждая тоже лечь на бок и даже снова устроить ногу на его бедре. Молчать, глядя друг другу в глаза, оказалось куда приятнее и интереснее.

На самом деле, Тео плевать, на кого там дрочил или с кем спал Лиам, сколько девушек и парней когда-либо занимали его мысли. Все это казалось мелочью. Сейчас они лежали, переплетясь телами и, наверно, душами тоже. Вероятно, Лиам думал, что это Тео все время спасал ему жизнь. Но на самом деле, все было наоборот. Лиам спасал Тео. Начиная с того момента, когда вонзил катану Киры в землю над его клеткой, выпустив из бесконечного кошмара, и до этого самого. На языке вертелись глупые слова. Слишком наивные и пустые, не способные передать и толику его чувств.

— Когда ты уедешь? — спросил Лиам. Он снова пытался обмануть, спрятав за равнодушием тоску. Наверно, когда-нибудь у него получится скрывать правду, но сейчас он был весь как на ладони.

Тео провел пальцем по его ноге. Немыслимые ощущения от такой близости! Просто немыслимые. Однако взгляд Лиама остудил его пыл. Тео улыбнулся:

— Не надейся от меня избавиться. — Лиам непонимающе нахмурился, и Тео добавил: — Не то чтобы я не уважал твою позицию, но таким, как ты, нужны рядом такие, как я.

Эти деликатные слова должны были смягчить правду — Лиаму нужен был рядом тот, кто не побоится действовать радикально. Лиам слишком похож на своего альфу и словно впитал от него самоубийственные пацифистские взгляды. И Тео это действительно уважал. Но у Скотта были в окружении те, кто не боялся делать за него грязную работу, а у Лиама — нет. Не Мэйсон же с Кори, в самом деле!

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты повторил судьбу тех ребят.

Тео выделил последние слова, а Лиам едва заметно вздрогнул. Зря Тео напомнил ему про смерть этих Талботов, тоже выбравших путь мирного решения проблем. В душе непривычно защемило.

— Спасибо, — глухо ответил Лиам. Он о чем-то задумался, а потом с ухмылкой поинтересовался: — Это значит, что ты, вроде как, в моей стае?

Тео удивленно вскинул брови и хмыкнул:

— А у тебя есть стая?

Лиам пожал плечами и совершенно искренне и, пожалуй, с ноткой веселья ответил:

— Понятия не имею.

Тео снова почувствовал прилив сил и желания. Он подался вперед, прижимаясь к Лиаму сильнее, и потерся своим подбородком о его. И прежде чем поцеловать, успел шепнуть:

— Тогда я буду в ней первым.


End file.
